User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 5 Ships of all time! (Valentine's Day Special)
Hi, guys! PeaVZ here, with a 108% chance of happiness! Just kidding, I'm always happy. Valentine's Day has technically ended for me, but that won't stop me from listing down my top favourite ships of all time! The ships listed may or may not include characters not in my roster. Here are some honorable mentions: 'Honorable Mentions' 'Mosscade (Re-Peat Moss X Starcade)' This might come as a shocker, but I feel that this ship is good enough as an honorable mention. Sure, Re-Peat Moss is in love with Starcade. He thinks it's love at first sight, because he views her as a true beauty in personality and looks. Starcade doesn't mind about this, and even casually talks to him, which at first leads him to being uncontrollably excited. Re-Peat Moss even gets angry at anyone who threatens to harm Starcade. However, he now treats Starcade as a normal friend like most of his other friends, although he can still get excited around her sometimes. 'Gared (Red Ruby X Gary Garnet)' I kinda had to put it in here, because while they have a bitter rivalry, they are in actuality great friends. In Sean's debut episode in QotLRG, Red admits to Gary that he views the latter as a genius. And Gary reacted by hugging him, which Red himself doesn't mind or even grumble about it, which is very rare considering how much he hates dramatic moments. Sometimes even bitter rivals can be potentially good friends, so that as much deserves an honorable mention. 'Toma (Toby Topaz X Emma Emerald)' Yes, Gary has once revealed that Toby has a crush on Emma. Toby constantly tries to hide his feelings in Emma's presence, although the latter is oblivious to his affections to her. In Leader for a Day, Emma even reveals to Toby that she thinks he's cool, which Toby himself obviously likes. Other than that, there isn't much interaction between the two, plus the cause of Toby having a crush on Emma is unknown to date. Perhaps the story behind it might come soon, so for that, it's in my list of honorable mentions. Now with the honorable mentions out of the way, let's begin the top 5 list! PeaVZ's Top 5 Ships of All Time '#5: Red Ocean (Red Fork X Blue Ocean)' Two words: Best friends. Also, they are seen together almost each time either one of them appears in stories, and I admire their teamwork spirit to defeat their enemies. Enough said. '#4: Jetra (Jesse X Petra)' Jetra has been my favourite ship in Minecraft Story Mode, the second being Lukesse. I've watched gameplays of the aforementioned game, and I can definitely say that TellTale has been doing a good job in making one determine Petra's feelings to Jesse (the character you control in the game). Both of them have been hugging pretty much a lot in both seasons, and others including me have been thinking the same thing when we see them hug, "I ship them!". But now in terms of IaLR... Sure, Jetra might be a hot topic in Minecraft Story Mode, but not so much for IaLR. Neither Jesse nor Petra has been seen in roleplays or stories, as in the stories in this wiki. Well, maybe a few, but they are in Google Docs. Perhaps I should do a story about my Minecraft Story Mode characters soon. '#3: Blaiden (Blast X Jaiden)' I probably may have shipped this recently, but come on, have you seen them in the stories? Blast and Jaiden are developing their relationship, so much that they have even become masters of fridjitzu! Plus, Blast constantly admires to be like Jaiden and even blushes when he thinks about or talks to her. What's more, Jaiden even tries to protect Blast from villains! Seeing moments like these means that Blaiden cannot escape from my list of top ships. '#2: Kyocade (Kyoji X Starcade)' I would have named their ship name Staroji if Star Butterfly was never included in IaLR. Fun fact: I knew of SvtFoE's existence AFTER I introduced Starcade to IaLR. Yes, the ninja guy and the arcade girl have been best friends since kids, and are still best friends today. This might sound shocking, but it was Kyoji who helped Starcade to be one of the most popular arcade game characters of all time. Not explained, but maybe I'll do a cover story on that someday. The best part about Kyocade is, that there is even a series, QotLRG to be exact, featuring their duo adventures recruiting the gemstones from different worlds! Not to mention, their relationship is growing very steadily with each adventure. The chances of them having crushes on each other are very high. This would have been #1 in my list, but the two of them are pretty mature and they do not have as many adorable and emotional moments as the two members of the top ship in my list. Speaking of which, the top ship is...drum rolls, please... (Drum roll intensifies) '#1: Starco (Star Butterfly X Marco Diaz)' Insert "We are Number One" music video from LazyTown here. Yup, you guessed it. No ship is better and cuter than Starco. Star's faces are totally adorable and priceless, and so are Marco's. Hence, they form a perfect match in my top ship. In SvtFoE, whenever they talk to each other, their voices are...I can't even handle the amount of cuteness they contained. Star's gasps, screams and expressions, get me every time. Plus, bonus, Star once even admitted having a crush on Marco! She did indeed in the episode Starcrushed! And it's not just about SvtFoE! In IaLR, I've seen Jelo use Star and Marco a lot, in the roleplays and the stories. I have to admit, Jelo's really good at roleplaying them. In fact, their dialogues and actions are pretty on point! They've had a lot of interaction, and their relationship in IaLR is pretty similar to that in SvtFoE. Seeing a ship that is being canon in two medias makes me feel that it deserves the top spot! Jelo even talks about them a lot, which further convinces me that they deserve to be my top ship. Well, that's all for now! Let me know your top 5 ships in IaLR, and what you think about mine! Okay, although Valentine's Day is technically over for me, happy Valentine's Day for those who are still celebrating it! Category:Blog posts